Calling Out To You
by Greenteafanatic
Summary: What if Sayori can't stay and have to return to her world? Warning! This is not one of those travel through time happy ending. It is a realistic SAD ENDING! It's just a one-shot I thought up as I was near the end of Ittosai's Route. Hope you guys like it :D


She saw him sitting with his back against the wooden pillar as he stared up at the evening sky. His glasses fixed against the bridge of his slender nose. His dark blonde hair sway aimlessly along with the summer's breeze while his brows arched together as he silently debate whether he should join them now or wait a bit longer. Too busy among himself that he failed to notice the Princess' approaching him from afar.

Before she could call out to him a sharp pain suddenly hits on the side of her right temple. The pain came too sudden and so intense that it made her lost her footing and fell off the wooden platform.

"Ahhh!" She let out a small yelp as she landed on her side. Her voice broke his train of thought, as he rushed over to her.

"Sayori! What are you doing?" His voice was stern but there was genuine concern behind them. He lifted her up and place her back on the platform.

"T-Thanks," She mumbled embarrassingly. He let out a sigh and crouch down to check her leg.

"What were you thinking? You could have seriously injured yourself."

She flinched at his comment. "I'm sorry." Realizing his mistake, he rubbed his forehead as he tried to talk to her again. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I was looking for you... I wanted to surprise you but I guess I had a bit too much drink and lost my balance." She lied as she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Be more careful." He said tiredly, although he know too well that it would be impossible for her to do so. "Yes." She chimed.

"Let's go back inside now. It's getting cold." Ittosai got up on the platform and extended his hand to her.

"Ah, no. I'm fine. You go on ahead." She said. He raised an eyebrow at her before crouching down next to her. "Is there something wrong?" His concern eyes met hers as she assure him that she's fine.

"Hm, I'm fine really. Just want to fresh air. I'll go back in a bit." He hesitated a bit but she persuade him to get back inside. With nothing else he could do, he reluctantly agrees but not before he made her promise to tell if she's feeling unwell.

"If there's something wrong, you have to tell me okay?" He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back before waving him off inside.

The pain grew more and more intense as she pressed her hands against her temples. Suddenly, a green light glow before her and engulf her into a warm white dimension.

"The pendant..." she whispered. Her fears were beginning to come true. As she pulled out the green pendant, she could see Hatsuhime's spirit appearing before her.

"Ahh, you're Hatsuhime," she said in surprise.

The young tomboy grinned and nodded her head. "Thank you for saving my life. I owe you my life."

Sayori flustered as she greet the real princess, "No, no, it's not just me but everyone's effort as well."

After a few exchange of thank you and greeting, Sayori swallowed back the emerging tears.

"So...it's time to go back isn't it?" Hatsuhime was surprise at the girl's straight forward attitude. Her eyes were sad but she nodded her head at Sayori.

"I'm sorry. If we don't get back to our own time then both of us will die." The princess said as she sadly looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I dragged you into all this mess. I...I was being selfish."

Sayori wiped away the tears on her face. "No, I'm glad I could save you and thanks to you I've made wonderful memories here." She smiled warmly at Hatsuhime. "Tell me, how is my condition back home."

"Ever since we switch places, you have been in a coma. You're Dad is beginning to lose faith that you would wake up one day but your mom begged him not to lose faith. I couldn't do anything but watched. I'm so sorry." Sayori heart was full of pain upon hearing about her family's condition.

"Mom, Dad..."

"That's why we must hurry. I know I'm being selfish, but please. For your parents." Hatsuhime begged. Sayori bite down on her lips. She knows that she must do the right thing but it pains her to leave Ittosai behind after what they've been through.

"Hatsuhime, please, before we trade places let me have some time to say goodbye to Ittosai. I don't want to leave without saying anything." Sayori begged. The Princess' heart ache to have the two separate and she agreed to the request.

"Thank you and please look after him for me." Sayori made her last plead before the white space releases her.

Ittosai, sensing that something was not right, went back to check on Sayori. He found her crying on the platform.

"Sayori...?" His voice made her jumped and quickly wiped away her tears.

"I-I-Ittosai...Ah this, I'm fine really! This..." His face express a hurt feeling as he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Ittosai?!"

"I'm sorry for not realizing your feelings." He said as he tighten his hold around her. She sniffed a bit before holding on to his back. After a while, she pushed him off so that she could be face to face with him. This was not what she wanted to see before leaving.

"I'm okay so please, don't be sad." She smiled. "If you want to make me feel better, please watch the sun set with me." Smug by her charm, he agrees and in a flash, carried her and jumped on top of the roof. She let her back rest against his chest as he whole embrace her.

Her hear ache but she was happy that he is here with her, even if this is the last time. The thought of losing him made her clings to him tighter.

"Hm, what's wrong?" he asked feeling her grip on him tighten. Shielding her face away from him, she shook her head."Nothing. I just want to get closer. You're really warm. I'm scared that you might disappear."

He smiled unaware of her teary eyes. "Silly woman. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know...I know." she repeated her words sadly. Unable to refrain herself, she faced him.

"Can you say my name one more time?" She request of him while trying her best to hold the tears in. "I really like it when you say my name softly like that." He smiled innocently and said her name.

"Sayori." His voice rang through her body like a ripple in water.

"Say you love me. I didn't get the chance to hear you say that." She whispered to him with tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" Now he is feeling uncomfortable seeing her crying like that. Did he do something wrong? She shook her head and place his face between her palms. This warmth...

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. He grab on to her and buried his face against her slender neck. "I love you too Sayori." His words melted away all her doubt and pain. He loves her. That's all she need to hear.

"What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" His voice was about to break. Right now all he's feeling was fear. For the first time in his life, he found someone who loves him; someone who's he willing to die to protect. But now, it is as if she's slipping away from him. Her silence only reassure his hunch.

"Promise me that you'll live on." Her words pierce him like a thousand knifes.

"No...No...!" He frantically embrace her. "Don't say that!" Tears bursting behind his glasses but he could have care less.

"Ittosai...promise me that you'll take care of yourself." She sobbed as she clings to him. She know her time is up. Her body glowed brightly of the green aura.

"Sayori!" Ittosai's scream was beginning to sound distant. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

"That kiss shall be your motivation." She tried her best to smile. "I love you Ittosai. I'll never forget you."

He shook his head fiercely, "No! Don't leave me. You are too cruel to leave like this!" His voice faded away as she closes her eyes and let the wind sweep her spirit away.

"No, please! Why are you leaving me?! After all that you said about love – how could you abandon me like this?!" He begged for her to come back.

The Princess body began to fall as the green glow disappear.

"Sayori!" Ittosai dove down to catch her. "Sayori! Can you hear me?!" The girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Ah..." She could see the hope in his eyes and it made her feel so guilty. "I'm sorry. I'm not Sayori...She has gone back to her world."

Her words crushed him deeply as he let the princess go. Ittosai began to yell out Sayori's name in vain as the last hint of daylight slowly disappear below the horizon.


End file.
